


assworms

by poiisedtoad



Series: Crackfics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Formicophilia, M/M, Smut, assworms, bug eating, cumming in pants, dont read this seriously i, eating ass, foreskin, fucking horrible, i dont even know how to tag this i, im so sorry, im so sorry that im posting this, its, my other fics arent like this i swear, please god im begging you. save yourself, please save yourself and dont read it, read at your own caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiisedtoad/pseuds/poiisedtoad
Summary: jake finds worms in his foreskin
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Crackfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	assworms

**Author's Note:**

> i am so so fucking sorry for this

Jake lightly pulls back his foreskin. Oh, what ever could this be? A vein? No, this seems to be... a worm? “Hello there, chum, what are you doing down there?” Jake asks the worm. The worm wiggles before responding, “Just having an afternoon snack of smegma, sir.” Jake nods. “Well, eat up! There’s plenty to go around.” The worm wiggles happily before digging into the dickcheese happily. _This little fella must’ve come from Dirk’s cute, worm-infested behind_ , Jake reasons. “Pardon, but you mind if i take a little taste of you? I’ve got to see if you taste of my beloved’s beautiful, soft hole!” Jake asks the worm. The worm giggles. “Yes please!” Jake excitedly pulls the worm off, and it snaps into his hands after stretching like a rubberband. He slowly lifts the worm to his lips and bites, loving the way the worm screams in agony. He chews, delighted at the delicious flavor. “My, aren’t you simply appetizing?” Jake pauses to consider before shoving the rest of the screaming worm into his mouth, relishing the way it slowly stops struggling in his mouth. “Ahhh, that sure hit the spot! Dirk, love, do you feel like going another round? Your delicious worms have got me all worked up again!"

Jake stares at Dirk’s spread cheeks. “Well, isn’t this simply wonderful? I can see them squirming from here!” He licks his lips excitedly. “Beautiful worms you’ve got there, love. Simply mesmerizing...” Jake takes a quick sniff. Yep, those worms are ripe for the eating. He takes an experimental lick and moans. “My, my, that is a delectable taste your splendiferous asshole has there, Dirk.” Jake leans back in and shoves his tongue deep inside Dirk’s asshole. He loves the way Dirk and his worms moan for him. Jake grabs a few out with his tongue and chews, going back to slurp for more after he’s done. By the time he’s got most of the worms in his bulging stomach, he’s cum 3 times in his pants and fed the cum to the worms to make them bigger and better tasting. Dirk enjoyed it, too, so all in all, it was an enjoyable brunch with his boyfriend.


End file.
